


A progression, of sorts

by jucee



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jucee/pseuds/jucee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theirs is a relationship twenty years in the making.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A progression, of sorts

Squalo’s first words to Xanxus are: “Aren’t you the Vongola brat?”

Xanxus’s first words to Squalo are: “Fuck off, scum.”

This is followed by their first -- and last -- fight, which ends in a draw; Xanxus runs out of bullets and Squalo gets tired of chasing him while bleeding profusely from his shoulder and left leg.

By the end of the day, they’re kind of, maybe, almost friends.

***

The first time they have sex, they are fourteen years old and don’t understand the concept of lubrication. It hurts, and of course Squalo’s reaction to pain is to kill the person causing it. He lashes out with his foot, and if not for Xanxus’s quick reflexes, things would’ve ended before they could even really begin.

“Watch where you’re kicking, scum,” Xanxus growls, and shoves another finger in.

It gets better towards the end, though after it’s over Squalo finds himself covered in blood and sweat and come. “This is kind of disgusting,” he says.

Xanxus grunts and lies down, not precisely beside him but still within touching distance.

Squalo considers himself an expert in interpreting Xanxus’s grunts, having heard plenty of shut-the-fuck-up grunts and leave-before-I-kill-you grunts, and he thinks that this may be an I’m-kind-of-happy-right-now grunt.

He isn’t sure though, because he has nothing to compare it to.

***

Squalo returns from a mission one day to find bullet holes in the walls, broken glass scattered everywhere, furniture ripped to shreds, and a coldly furious Xanxus standing in the midst of the ruins.

“Are we redecorating?” Squalo asks.

“I’m not his son,” Xanxus says, in a voice seething with so much anger and hatred that Squalo almost takes a physical step back.

He considers Xanxus’s words, and immediately comes to the only possible conclusion.

“Let’s kill him.”

***

When Xanxus is frozen and locked up, presumably forever, Squalo spends the next few years killing hundreds of people, and not all of them are by the Family’s orders.

When Squalo almost dies, presumably drowned during the ring battles, Xanxus laughs at him for being so pathetic.

***

Squalo is away for several months as he collects his hundred victories to become the second Sword Emperor, with only Lussuria for company the whole time. He thinks that must be why he’s so happy to see Xanxus’s scowling face, and even Bel’s stupid smirk and Levi’s ugly mustache and Fran’s frog hat.

“I’m back,” he says, dropping casually onto the arm of Xanxus’s chair.

“We thought you were dead,” Bel replies, while Levi and Fran nod in agreement.

Xanxus just grunts, and mutters, “Get off my chair, scum.”

It’s been years since he last heard it, but this time Squalo knows for sure that this is Xanxus’s I’m-in-a-pretty-good-mood-and-it-may-be-because-of-you grunt.

Squalo smiles. “I missed you too,” he says.


End file.
